Pepper is Hired
by jellyfishfarts
Summary: So, this is my version of how Pepper would've been hired as Tony's P.A.! I know people have done it by I wanted to give it a go as well ;


Ok, so I'm aware people have written this about a thousand times but I wanted to write this with my own spin so I hope you like it!

As far as reviews go…um you can if you want but I wrote this for enjoyment, not critics.

I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER YO!

Virginia had never asked for much out of her job. In fact, she was extremely pleased with her current position, despite its small status.

She had graduated college with a master's degree, but within the business she was pursuing, to get such a position had been almost too good to be true. Coming in for her job interview at Stark Industries, she had prayed she could at least be a personal assistant to one of the accountants or secretaries. Never had she dreamed she would become a full secretary herself.

She had been pleasantly surprised when the manager of the 3rd floor asked her if she would join them as a secretary. It had been the most wonderful day of Virginia Potts's life. She had even gotten her own cubicle, with her own spinny chair as well.

And now, as she stared down at the report in her hand that had been sent to her that morning, she feared that her job was at risk.

She slowly got to her feet and stared cautiously over the walls of her cubicle, as if someone might be lurking, spying on her. Of course no one was, everyone was minding their own business and doing their work. Despite this she still felt unreasonably guilty and responsible for something she hadn't even done.

She slid back into her chair and stared at the report. It was just one mistake. Just one, and besides, mistakes were caught everyday. That's why she was there. To catch the mistakes that other people with higher positions made. That's what she did everyday and what she hoped she would have been able to do for the rest of her life. Of course that wasn't going to happen now.

She knew she was probably making way to big of a deal out of it, but she couldn't help it, it was something she tended to do naturally, since she had been young. Something like this would happen and instantly she would blame herself when in fact it was not her fault at all.

_Ok, it's not a big deal, it's not a big deal,_ Virginia thought frantically. _It's one mistake, just one. But what if I bring it up and I get fired for even speaking about it?_

Virginia brought the report up on the computer screen again, and checked the numbers for the billionth time. Once again, they were wrong. She pushed back her red bangs off of her forehead with aggravation.

It was just one mistake. But the mistake had been made by not just anybody. The mistake had been made by Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries. And it had been so conviently sent to her that morning to be checked before being sent out.

She felt so terrible about the whole thing. Not just for her self but for Mr. Stark. From what she knew and had heard, he had never, ever made a mistake. Ever. How embarrassing it would be if someone brought him a report with a mistake. His mistake, that would've cost the company millions of dollars, and on top of it, was told it was caught and corrected by a lowly secretary who probably had only about half of his genius.

She knew for a fact that if it was her in his position, she would feel humiliated. Then again, he probably deserved it. He was Tony Stark anyway; he probably deserved a reality check.

The funny thing about Virginia Potts: she always managed to see the good side to people. Sure Tony Stark was a jerk, a jerk that was rich and reportedly slept with every woman he could get his hands on. But then again, he was still human, wasn't he?

Virginia narrowed her options down to two. She had to tell someone, if she didn't, the company would lose a lot of money and she would probably be fired. So not telling someone was ruled out. Then, she could tell her boss. Eventually the information would get back to Mr. Stark and he would probably get angry that he was humiliated and then she would probably be fired. The last option was to go straight to the source and point out the mistake herself and then still get fired. What did she have to lose?

The first option would be the easiest, quickest, and the least painful way to do it. But Virginia couldn't help but lean towards option number two. At least she could spare someone humiliation. It was an intimidating idea, and it was scary, but she came to the conclusion that either way she was going to be fired.

So option number two it was.

Virginia printed out the full report, including another copy with her revisions and then slowly rose from her chair and exited her cubicle. She smoothed out her blouse and straightened her skirt. She figured it would be good to look her best on the day she would get to be fired by Mr. Stark himself. She had thrown her fiery red hair into a messy ponytail. Of all the days to not take the time to do her hair, that day had clearly been proven not the right day whatsoever. She figured it made no difference now.

She began making her way towards the elevator, walking as if in a funeral procession. She climbed inside and then clicked the button for the highest floor of the building. It was a long ride, since there were roughly 90 stories in the Stark Tower. To pass the time, she checked her appearance in the shiny metallic walls of the elevator. She placed a hand to her freckled cheek, wishing that they could just disappear now more then ever. She had always thought that her freckles had seemed to make her look younger and younger, never like an adult.

Finally, the elevator dinged, indicating that she had reached her final destination. She cautiously stepped off the elevator. She glanced behind her as the doors slid closed with a thud. No turning back now.

She strode towards the woman sitting at the main desk.

"May I help you?" She said without looking up as she typed away at her computer.

"Yes, um, I need to speak with Mr. Stark", Virginia mumbled, her hands shaking. This caught the woman's attention. She stopped her work and looked up, a rather shrewd expression on her face.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked in a rather snappy tone.

"Um, no, but I-I'm a secretary from the third floor and I need to speak with Mr. Stark about a report sent to me this morning." She stated. She tried to sound as firm as possible which was hard to do as the woman at the desk gave her a once over, a eyebrow raised.

"I'll let you go in, but he has a meeting in twenty minutes so you'd better be fast."

Virginia thanked the woman at the desk as she pointed to a large pair of double doors. A large plaque stated 'ANTHONY STARK' in shiny gold lettering. Virginia took a deep breath, and then walked towards the door, listening to her own heels clicking against the marble floor.

She reached the door and paused. She thought of how proud she had been to have this job. She remembered how happy she had been when she first was assigned her cubicle, and how proud she had been to check her first budget report. She clutched at the pleats in her pencil skirt said a quick goodbye to her position (and maybe her life) and then gingerly knocked on the door.

At first she heard nothing. Then, after a few agonizing seconds she heard a distracted sounding "come in". She carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

Tony Stark sat behind his large mahogany desk, his hands twiddling with some sort of metal object. Virginia had seen him before from afar, but now she took him in full. He had dark messy hair with dark eyes to match. His skin was tan, probably from years of working outside and she could see the light wrinkles were his face crease when he smiled. He didn't look at her when she first entered, he was too involved with whatever he was playing with.

"You better make it snappy 'cause I got a meeting that I-," He glanced up acknowledging Virginia for the first time, "Whoa, um, heh heh. Why don't you, uh, sit down." He smoothed down his hair and shot her a sparkling smile.

Virginia suddenly felt rather self conscious. She could see it was true, he _was_ a womanizer. She quietly sat herself down at the chair across from him at his desk. He shot her another wide smile.

"So, what can I help you with my lovely lady?" he said with much confidence. Virginia felt her freckle spattered cheeks get warm and she hastily looked down.

"Um…" she said feeling more self conscious than ever. She mentally hit herself for not being more assertive.

"Oh, come now. Don't be shy," Mr. Stark said. Virginia cleared her throat.

"Um, well you see, I work on the third floor as a secretary-."

"Oh really," he said, his eyes lighting up with interest

.

"Uh, yes, and I-I was sent this report this morning, I thought you'd want to see it." Virginia said reaching across the desk to hand it to him. He took it without taking his eyes off of her.

"That's very nice, yeah," He said, his smile widening.

"It's really not that great actually", Virginia said looking down at her lap sadly imagining his face when he realized that he, the man who never made mistakes, had made a mistake. In her head she said goodbye to her job and greeted employment lines everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sure you- I mean IT is great", Mr. Stark said setting down the report without a second glance. Virginia felt her insides twist with the thought of being unemployed and having to move back in with her parents. It was overwhelming. She took in a sharp breath. She could feel hyper ventilation coming on.

"So, can I have your number? Here, hang on let me get my phone out," Mr. Stark said digging his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, this is horrible! I can't move back in with my parents!" Virginia blurted out, beginning to feel her throat close up.

"Yeah, yeah uh huh, so what was your number?" Mr. Stark said.

"And I'm probably going to end up working at a fast food joint!"

"I.D. picture!" Mr. Stark said quickly as he captured an unflattering picture of Virginia with his phone.

"They'll take away all my stuff 'cause I won't be able to afford anything anymore!" Virginia couldn't stop herself now, realization hitting her like a load of bricks.

"So I didn't catch your name, what was it?"

"All because of that stupid MISTAKE!" Virginia yelled slamming her fist on her chair. For a moment the office was quiet and Mr. Stark stared at her with a puzzled look.

"Mistake? What mistake?" Mr. Stark asked, his brows knitting together. Virginia sighed and let her head dropped into her hands.

"On the report, I received it this morning, there's a mistake." Virginia's voice sounding muffled.

Mr. Stark glanced at the report and then snatched up Virginia's checked copy from the other side of his desk where she had laid it. He quickly pulled out a calculator and began punching in numbers at the speed of light. Virginia peeked from in between her fingers as she watched him. After a few gut wrenching minutes, Mr. Stark finally spoke again.

"You…are right. I made a mistake," he said it with no emotion and Virginia held her breath waiting for the explosion to come. Suddenly, he gave a chuckle. "Wow, you said _you_ caught this?" He looked up at her, his eyes bright.

Virginia barely nodded, her body shaking. He laughed again and smiled.

"Wow, this is very, very impressive, you know. I don't normally make a mistake, and for you to catch it, wow you _must_ be good!" He said. Virginia felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. "Just wondering though, why didn't you go to your floors manager instead? Why'd you come all the way up here?"

Virginia just stared at him for a moment, and he stared expectantly- waiting for an answer.

"Well, it-it's _your_ mistake, isn't it? I mean…right?" She mumbled.

"True, but it would've been so much easier the other way! It would've gotten back to me anyways and would've been fixed either way." Mr. Stark staring at her, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Uh, well, I guess if it was me who had made the mistake, and assuming I didn't normally make mistakes, I would feel…well I'd feel…embarrassed," She said in all truthfulness. She looked up at him, trying to read his expression. She was surprised to see him looking happy but puzzled too. _Why is he so happy? _She thought.

"So you came all the way up here for this one mistake, to save my reputation?" He asked her, leaning forward a bit. Virginia stared down at her lap as she thought.

"Yes, I suppose I did…" She said after a brief moment. Mr. Stark then leaned back with a smile.

"You are something, aren't you?" He said, a smirk creeping onto his face. Virginia gave a small smile back.

At that moment the woman from the desk opened the door.

"Sir, your meeting is in ten minutes." She said quickly.

"Oh, shoot. Got to run," He said standing up quickly and brushing past her as he began for the door. Virginia got up as well, straightening her skirt.

"Well, thank you. For saving my rep," Mr. Stark said turning to her again. "Or what's left of it anyway, I do hope you know it's a lost cause." He added with a mischievous chuckle.

"I don't believe anyone is a total lost cause, sir." Virginia said following him out into the marble floored hallway.

"That's good to know I guess. So tell me, what's your current position?" He asked.

"I'm a secretary on the third floor, sir." Virginia replied promptly.

"Hmm, you seem much to smart for that, how bout a promotion?" He said attempting to straighten his tie. Virginia stopped in her tracks, her mouth falling open. Mr. Stark turned and faced her. "What?" He asked, laughing at her expression.

"You-you mean it?" She asked baffled.

"Yeah sure! I've been meaning to hire a P.A. actually," he said checking his phone that was beginning to buzz.

"You want me to be _your_ personal assistant?" Virginia said feeling like she was going to hyper ventilate again.

"Yeah, of course, look I got to run so I will want you at my house tomorrow morning at seven sharp. And don't worry bout all the papers or anything, I'll take care of all that. I guess I should probably give you directions- ha, who am I kidding? You know where I live. Just make sure you are there at seven, no later."

"O-ok, I will make sure I'm there," Virginia said, an image of the famous Stark mansion appearing in her head. Of course she knew where it was. Everyone did.

"Great! See tomorrow then! Oh yeah! I never _did_ catch your name, sweetheart," he said quickly ripping out his phone again which was now buzzing crazily.

"My name?" Virginia said, still to baffled too think straight.

"Yes your name, come on now, hurry!" he said.

"Virginia Potts, sir." Virginia replied.

"Ugh, oh God. Really? I've always hated that name, no no, that won't do. You don't even look like a Virginia to me." Mr. Stark said rolling his eyes. "You'll need a nickname."

"A nickname?"

"Yeah, a nickname. Let's see, you got guts I know that, coming all the way up here to talk directly to me. Barely anyone I haven't met dares to do that. And you actually care about my reputation, not many people do that either. Hmm, I don't know Potts. You seem very…peppy…that's it! Pepper! From now on you are Pepper Potts! Alright I got to go but I'll see you in the morning!"

"Thank you, Mr. Stark!" Virginia said, her voice failing in shock.

"Oh, and when you get there tomorrow, just call me Tony. Only Mr. Stark in public." He called over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator.

"Ok! Thank you Mr. Stark!" Virginia said following after him. He suddenly turned to face her, a grin on his face.

"You're welcome Miss Potts." With that he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

Virginia stood staring at the elevator doors for a moment, Mr. Starks face still swimming in front of her eyes. Then she gave a very unprofessional, _woohoo, _ignoring the glare from the woman at the desk and ran towards the staircase not bothering to wait for the elevator to come back up. She went as fast as her high heels would allow her, so that she could clean out her once prized cubicle, but not because she was fired, no…because she had much bigger things to do.


End file.
